creepypastafanfandomcom-20200213-history
My Neighbor won’t stop singing Christmas Carols Part 3 (Final)
It took some time for us to make it to the tree farm, the creatures we took to calling Pines stopped and fed several times and carried the choir at a slow pace. We were always careful to stay far enough back that we weren’t drawn into the endless singing. We walked mostly in silence, unsure of what to say to each other while we watched an entire town of people marching and singing what used to be songs of praise and joy but were now a melody of doom. We would take turns speaking to the youngest, the teenage girl named Kelly. We had learned that both her parents and her younger brother were part of the mass now. She had been in the shower while the Pines had taken her family, she had come downstairs to an empty house and an open door with the sounds of “Silent Night” echoing from outside. The man roughly my age, named Timothy, he and his boyfriend Eric had followed the crowd when they first saw it, until Eric had recognized a friend and gotten too close. Eric was somewhere in the crowd now. The tall woman, named Sarah, lived alone but had witnessed the Pines going door to door and taking her neighbors one by one. When they had come to collect her she had blocked the doors and windows with furniture and hid in her attic. Once she was sure they had gone she followed and joined with the others. And so, of our entire town (as far as we knew) it was only the four of us that did not sing at all. We reached the tree farm at just past 3:30.am when the air was wet and cold. I kept the pistol tucked away, unsure what a bullet would even do to one of these pines, but we had stopped along the way and managed to pass a gas station where Kelly and Timothy split off and filled a few containers with gasoline. We were now armed with a pistol, four gallons of gasoline in various containers and each of us carried a lighter and some matches, we had already decided that if given the opportunity we would burn the farm to the ground. We followed the death choir down the driveway all the while hearing croaked hoarse voices singing Christmas Carols, their voices had left most of them some time ago and we could only imagine what pain they were feeling in their throats. We hung back as the crowd entered into the tree farm, we then watched as individual Pines would lead small groups into the trees within the farm. The herd was breaking apart. The singing became spread out. They walked single file through the trees. Until the driveway was empty and all that could be seen were trees and all that could be heard was singing. “Well what do we do now?” asked Sarah. I didn’t know what to say or what to do so I looked at each of them, hoping someone had a plan. “We need to burn the farm…but we can’t do it with everyone spread out like they are. We need a way to separate them from the Pines.” Timothy explained. “Yeah, if we start a fire we don’t know how well it will spread, if at all…” said Sarah. Before anyone could expand, a short whoosh sound was heard along with a small flash of light. We quickly jerked our attention towards the newly risen flames. Kelly had started pouring gasoline from her containers and was now lighting the areas nearest to us on fire. We watched as she tossed a match on a tree and it erupted into flames. “What are you doing!? What if it spreads?” demanded Sarah. “Its supposed to.” Said Kelly defiantly. The singing faded and the sounds of chirping and clicks grew louder. Without waiting I too began to douse the nearest trees in gasoline. “Wait! Wait! You could burn everyone inside the farm!” cried Timothy. “They are as good as dead if we don’t do anything! And we can’t get close them! This is our only option.” I said, lighting a match and tossing it onto a tree, the would-be-Christmas-tree exploded into fire. I looked back at Timothy who hesitantly began to douse more trees with gasoline. Kelly was now moving deeper into the tree farm, pouring lines of gasoline behind her. “Kelly be careful!” Sarah called to her. Kelly eagerly splashed gasoline on the trees in front of her then threw the container into the farm. The chirps and clicks grew louder, almost as loud as the singing as the edge of the tree farm began to burn brightly. Then I saw it, movement between the tress, the fire had drawn one of the Pines towards us. “Everyone get back! Ones here!” I called out. Timothy and Sarah backed away from the trees quickly. Kelly pulled another container out and continued to dose the trees. “Kelly! Get out of there!” Sarah cried out. The young girl angrily flung gas in every direction, the Pine stepped out several yards in front of her. Kelly paused for just a moment, then the Pine began to move towards her. With a grunt of force Kelly flung the container at the Pine striking it in the center, gas splashed up and around it then pooled around its feet. The creature stopped and sniffed the air curiously. “SHOOT IT!” Timothy ordered. I drew the pistol quickly “Kelly get down!” I shouted. The girl dove to the ground and I fired. My first shot missed as my hands trembled. The Pine creature moved forwards again towards Kelly. It was close enough now…I aimed carefully as Kelly sat up. “O come, all ye faithful” Kelly began to sing. Before she could stand all the way up, I fired again. The bullet struck the thing in the chest. I tensed for the pending explosion… Nothing. No fire, no burst nothing at all. I had expected the bullet to ignite the gasoline like in the movies and now, with the gun in my hand I realized how foolish the idea was. “Kelly move!” I shouted to the singing girl as she began to stand up, she was lost in trace and would be joining her family in song. Then I saw a fireball thrown from behind me. I ducked and spun around to see Timothy holding another flaming piece of wood, his first throw had landed on the Pine creature. And now at last it burst into flames. The Pine screeched and chirped wildly, it began to run in small circles which only fanned the flames feeding off of the gasoline and pine needles that covered its body. The flaming monster ran so wildly that it ignited the gasoline-soaked trees around it. Kelly stopped singing and turned towards us, Sarah raced to her and pulled her back from the tree farm. “Keep going!” Timothy yelled, as he poured gasoline on the ends of anything, he could find close by to throw into the tree farm. The singing was growing fainter now, as smoke began to rise in different parts of the tree farm, the creature had retreated to the safety of its source, apparently not understanding that it had only spread the flames more. We hurled any flaming object we could into the tree farm and watched as tree after tree ignited. Something moved just out of the corner of my eye, I picked up a flaming branch and prepared to hurl it at the creature. A man started to cough and look around wildly. “What the hell is happening?” he asked, his voice cracked and hoarse. It was working. The man stumbled to us. “Start burning the farm down!” I commanded. “My family” he said hoarsely. “They’ll come out just like you did!” I said, unsure of how much truth was in my words but I knew that this was our only choice now. He then began to pick up flaming branches and throw them at the areas of the farm he had come from. The five of us now spread out and began throwing more and more fire into the farm until the entire farm appeared to be set ablaze. The singing was now mixed between hoarse call outs and screams of confusion. We too began to shout “This way! Follow my voice! Get out of the fire! Come this way!” I shouted into the burning tree farm. One after another people walked, crawled and stumbled towards us from the burning tree farm. They coughed and clutched their throats. The singing was now almost entirely gone, and we could hear something more horrible replace it. True screams as some of the people must have caught fire. We watched from outside the flames as many people would stop and roll on the ground to save themselves from the fire, thankfully it worked, and the more people came out the more would go back in to pull whoever they could from the fires. The Pine creatures ran wildly setting more and more trees on fire, thus killing each other in their panic and setting the cursed carolers free. We watched triumphantly as the Christmas Tree farm burned brightly in the rising sun. People staggered out one after another and the sound of carolers was gone. Confused, injured but alive the people of my town stood outside of the flames and listened to the Pine creatures chirping and grunting as their bodies burned and they continued to spread the fire. I sighed relief as Timothy raced around the crowds of people looking for his boyfriend Eric, I watched as Kelly was reunited with her family and I listened, as did the rest of my friends and neighbors as the Pine creatures cried out in a melody of chirps and grunts that replaced the sounds of Christmas Carols. Category:Christmas Category:Reddit Pastas